Expectation
by Keivcake
Summary: Tak butuh kata untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta. Kau hitam dan dia biru. Kalian adalah dua kepingan yang ingin menyatu. —NaruSasu


Langit terlalu tinggi. Tak mampu kugapai.

Senja terlalu jauh. Tak mampu kurengkuh.

Tapi—siapa yang butuh?

Jika aku dapat melihat langit yang jauh lebih indah dalam figur tegapmu yang berdiri teguh.

Figur penuh kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan.

—Mengulurkan tanganmu yang berbalut kehangatan.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A Naruto's fanfiction <strong>

Expectation

Story Line ©Llewellyn del Roya and Muthiamomogi

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : Alternative Universe, non-story fiction, almost drabble, bad description.

(Aku hitam dan kau biru, maka biarkan kita bersatu—)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebuah ketidaksengajaan bagi satu sisi.

Pertemuan di malam yang berbalut kebisingan namun terasa sepi.

Jejak langkah tanpa ragu berderap menghampiri.

Mengukir senyum simetris yang terus terpatri.

.

—Karena dia mengerti meski bersikap tak peduli.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Namikaze muda untuk bisa mendekati pemuda Uchiha, kegigihan dan kesabaran ekstra menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang menyebalkan telah terpatri dalam sosoknya yang terbalut kulit kecokelatan. Sejak pertemuan—tidak resmi—pertama mereka seminggu yang lalu di pesta prom nite yang diadakan di kampusnya, Sasuke sudah menjadi sedikit berbeda—dari sudut pandang Naruto. Tetap dingin dan menyebalkan, tapi lebih terbiasa dan menerima kehadiran Naruto di dekatnya tanpa penolakan.

Tidak ada deklarasi resmi yang menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, jika pernyataan cinta Naruto yang diucapkan dengan bibir yang mengerucut—dan wajah terlipat karena Sasuke tidak menanggapinya—tidak dihitung, tapi memangnya… siapa yang butuh itu? Naruto tahu Sasuke mencintainya—jangan menganggap dia tak beralasan, karena dia memang tahu—meski Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya secara eksplisit, sikap dan tindakan Sasuke sudah mengatakan lebih dari kalimat yang diharapkan.

.

Sebelum Sasuke menyadari bahwa jarak terpangkas saat pemuda pirang mendekatkan wajahnya, napasnya tertahan mendengar sebaris kalimat yang terdengar samar terucap diiringi desau angin yang menari. Hangat mendekapnya dalam hening, saat dua daging lunak bersikuan menciptakan afeksi lembut yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Denyut sarafnya membeku bersamaan dengan oniksnya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang mengatup. Detaknya berpacu dalam deru napas hangat bersama lantunan melodi malam yang memabukkan. Tak ada reaksi penolakan, hingga bunyi nada sumbang terdengar dan seketika kehangatan menguap.

Kilau semegah malam miliknya mengatup rapat, merasakan jejak kehangatan yang masih terpatri erat menepis hawa dingin yang menjalar. Biarkan kali ini saja, Sasuke tak memberi reaksi penolakan pada penawaran sang pemuda pirang.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

.

Sasuke bukan orang yang pandai mengeja dan merangkai bait kata, dia terbiasa diam dan tenggelam dalam dunia sempit miliknya. Untuk apa membuang waktu dengan berbicara hal yang tak berguna? Hanya saja terkadang dia merasa bodoh saat tak mampu membalas pertanyaan yang tak biasa didengarnya. Pertanyaan yang jauh lebih sulit dari soal matematika. Pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia jawab dengan gumaman seperti biasa.

.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Salahkan Itachi yang merangkai puluhan alibi dan mengatakan tak bisa menjemputnya sehingga dia—dengan terpaksa—menerima ajakan Naruto mengentarnya pulang karena dia tidak tahu rute kembali ke rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke bergeming, jalanan aspal lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau cemburu pada Sai?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya, hingga kalimat bernada datar terujar dari bibirnya. "Aku tak punya hak untuk itu."

"Kau cemburu."

"Jalankan mobilnya."

"Dia sahabatku."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda pirang. "Kau manis sekali."

"Katakan sekali lagi dan akan kupatahkan tanganmu." Keheningan menyergap selama beberapa waktu saat Naruto tak membalas kalimatnya.

"Jalankan mobilnya." Sasuke berujar datar sekali lagi menyadari sejak tadi Naruto diam menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Dengusan. "Aku akan turun dan berjalan kaki."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengijinkan." Tidak bisakah… makhluk pirang satu ini tidak bersikap menyebalkan, pikir Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," cengiran lebar membuat alis Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"Kau seolah berkata aku baru saja mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', Namika—"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya, Sasuke."

Geraman samar terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. "Idiot."

.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu bahwa melihat cengiran lebar Naruto dapat begitu menyakitkan. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa hidup Naruto tak seindah senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada semua orang. Bahwa ada pendar sepi yang bermain di iris birunya yang bercahaya—yang dengan mudahnya tersamar oleh tawa lepas yang begitu mudahnya mengalir dengan bebas.

Dia tahu bahwa sikap Naruto tak mengandung kepalsuan, begitu natural, mengisi sudut-sudut gelap di hatinya layaknya cahaya yang selalu terpancar dari sosok pirang itu. Tapi seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa tak ada kisah hidup yang tersusun rapi layaknya skenario naskah drama, bahwa tak ada hidup yang sempurna.

.

"Di mana orang tuamu, Dobe?" Tak sampai seminggu sejak pernyataan cinta Naruto yang tak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke, mereka sudah semakin dekat. Berbicara dengan normal layaknya teman akrab.

"Hm, ayahku di luar negeri dan ibuku… sudah meninggal," oniks Sasuke memicing tajam, mencari kebohongan di iris biru yang berpendar sayu. Nihil. Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak sedang bercanda meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Kau memuakkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan tersenyum jika terpaksa, Idiot." Dan biarkan kali ini saja, Sasuke bertindak tak seperti biasa. Meski dia tahu dia tak pandai menghibur, setidaknya mungkin dekapan erat Naruto padanya akan menyalurkan sedikit rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan saat dua tubuh mereka berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan.

.

Detak meluluh dalam dekap gelora belenggu buana, cahaya keemasan berpendar menyapu halimun dan menuntunnya pergi. Angin membelai kuncup dedaunan kekuningan yang melambai menyambut sang surya yang merajai cakrawala. Sekali lagi pagi datang menggantikan malam yang melenggang pergi bersama gemintang berlian yang mendampingi sang dewi malam.

.

Sasuke melangkah dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, bulatan gelapnya terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Indah 'kan?" Bergeming menanggapi pertanyaan dari sosok lain yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, Sasuke melangkah mendekati padang bunga matahari yang terhampar dengan indahnya.

"Silau." Ujarnya menatap hamparan kuning keemasan yang menyejukkan matanya, "Seperti rambutmu." Gumaman pelan darinya teredam oleh suara gemerisik angin yang melambaikan ribuan tangkai bunga matahari.

"Kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi ya, Teme?" Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumnya dan mengangguk samar mendengar kalimat bernada semangat Naruto. Otogakure. Bukan ide yang buruk menghabiskan akhir pekan di sana.

.

Mencintai bukanlah suatu dosa. Itu yang Sasuke tahu meski dia tak pandai merias kata. Langkahnya selama ini terantai dalam dunia sempit yang disebut sebagai rumah, adalah lingkungan yang konvensional di mana ia jarang berkata-kata dan menunjukkan perasaannya. Sasuke tak terbiasa bersosialisasi, dia lebih suka menyendiri dalam sudut sepi yang tak terjamah oleh orang lain, tanpa tahu seperti apa rasanya mencintai.

Dan kini, saat ia melihat dunia luar yang selama ini tak dijamahnya, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia tak tahu bahwa begitu banyak manusia yang memandang dia dan Naruto dengan cara yang berbeda. Hingga dia berkata semena-mena tanpa peduli bahwa terkadang Naruto menjadi sangat peka.

.

"Wah, ternyata tidak berubah," Sasuke mendengus sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu batu besar menatap Naruto yang berujar dengan nada gembira. Dia tidak suka keramaian, dan dia sedikit menyesali persetujuannya saat Naruto mengajaknya mengunjungi air terjun yang terkenal di Otogakure.

Oniksnya melirik Naruto yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan senyum lebar. Apa mereka berdua terlalu menarik perhatian?

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Dobe."

"Hm, apa?"

"Di sini ramai jadi jaga jarak dariku."

Sasuke memang tak bisa membaca isi hati orang lain, tapi dia masih cukup pintar membaca gurat kekecewaan yang terlukis dalam iris biru setelah mendengar kalimatnya.

"Kau malu ya, Sasuke?" Naruto mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke air, menatap sekeliling sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke harus berpikir sejenak sebelum berujar, "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa akan pandangan mereka."

Naruto memainkan tangannya di dalam air tanpa menjawab.

"Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum menatapnya sambil mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." Meski Sasuke masih dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum Naruto tak secerah biasanya.

"Naruto…"

Senyum lebar terpeta di wajah Naruto. "Udaranya sejuk sekali ya, dan airnya dingin."

Dan ini pertama kalinya perasaan bersalah mengikis keegoisan yang bercampur dengan rasa kesal di hati Sasuke.

.

Kata yang sangat asing baginya, sangat jarang teresonansi menyentuh gendang telinganya. Karena selalu ia yang mendapatkannya, tak ada niat untuk mengucapkannya. Maka apa yang dapat dia lakukan saat Naruto tak juga melempar kata? Ia memang tak suka kebisingan, sepi adalah suasana yang menyenangkan. Tapi sungguh ia tak menyangkal, bahwa ia tak suka saat Naruto diam tak berbicara.

.

Sasuke berdiri menggenggam pinggiran balkon, merasakan angin membelai helaian hitamnya saat ia memejamkan mata. Tak sampai lima belas menit mereka menikmati panorama, dia memaksa kembali ke villa. Suasana yang tak diharapkan, interpretasi yang tak sejalan. Ingin dia memanipulasi kenyataan, tapi dia tau dirinyalah yang mengurai kesalahan.

Kata mengalir rancu dari bibirnya, tak menyadari sepasang iris biru mengawasinya. Saat mendengar jejak langkah mendekat, ekspresi datar kembali mencuat. Ego yang terlalu tinggi, tapi dia tahu Naruto mengerti. Meski tanpa ucapan cinta, sikap dan tindakan melebihi kata.

"Sasuke."

"Aku membencimu." Sayangnya Sasuke tak pandai menipu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf."

Naruto tertawa, "Aku tidak meminta."

"Pirang idiot."

"Berhenti memanggilku idiot, Brengsek."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini berdiri sejajar dengannya, berusaha menahan senyum karena dia tahu keadaan telah kembali seperti semula.

.

Sasuke adalah bagian dari kaum minoritas yang menganut paham 'aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun' sejak dulu, sejak ruang lingkup pergerakannya dibatasi oleh dinding-dinding bisu dan kayu mahoni yang menjulang tinggi. Bukan orang yang ambisius, tak juga terpengaruh paham idealis, tak dia biarkan dirinya dijatuhi vonis, meski dia tak tahu apakah memang hatinya telah terkikis habis.

Hingga rasionalitasnya mengabur saat sepasang tangan terulur. Sasuke tak pernah menyukai pemuda pirang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Namikaze Naruto sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Aneh; tidak normal, itu kesan pertama yang tergambar. Niatnya untuk berbalik dan mundur teratur, terpangkas oleh rasa enggan menatap iris sebiru lautan. Dia tak ingin ambil bagian, tapi tanpa sadar langkahnya melaju ke depan. Mendengar cerita dan tawa dari sang pemuda pirang, dan sejujurnya ia tak keberatan.

.

"Aku baru saja makan ramen di Ichiraku," gelak diiringi nada gembira membuat Sasuke memicingkan mata tajam. Naruto baru saja pulang dari kampus dan datang ke rumahnya—rumah Itachi.

"Kenapa? Aku keren ya?" Cengiran lebar kembali terpeta, Sasuke diam tak menanggapi. Lembaran putih berisi jutaan kata lebih menarik baginya.

"Ramen memang paling enak, seharusnya kau belajar membuat agar aku tak perlu membeli, Sasuke." Dengusan dan gumaman tak jelas adalah jawaban yang Naruto dapatkan.

"Oh ya, sepertinya semakin hari aku semakin tampan," perhatian teralihkan. Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan mata menatap Naruto.

"Bodoh." Buku setebal 215 halaman mendarat di kepala pirang.

Tak ada makian, alih-alih membalas, sang korban yang terkena sasaran justru tertawa kegelian karena sudah dapat menebak reaksi yang akan didapatkan.

Sasuke memang tak jarang mengabaikan, tapi sebenarnya, dia selalu mendengarkan.

.

Bersosialisasi bukanlah hal yang buruk. Itu yang Sasuke pikirkan setelah bertemu dengan beberapa teman Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan baik. Meski dia tak banyak terlibat dalam pembicaraan, meski dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan, setidaknya dia merasa cukup nyaman melihat senyum ramah dan gelak tawa yang tercipta karena canda di sela obrolan. Dia tak terabaikan, beberapa dari mereka mengajak Sasuke berbicara, dan hanya dijawab sekenanya olehnya.

Tapi dia baru tahu, bahwa di antara dari mereka, tak sedikit yang membuatnya mendengus kesal karena merasa terganggu.

.

"Sasuke-kun sudah punya kekasih?" Sasuke menatap datar pada gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sejak tadi menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Apakah semua gadis bertingkah menyebalkan?

"Hn."

"Eh, siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama seorang gadis." Ujarnya dengan raut penasaran.

"Itu," Sasuke mendengus, "bukan urusanmu."

"Ah, beruntung sekali gadis yang menjadi kekasihmu ya," Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto, dia tahu selama beberapa detik tadi Naruto menatapnya, dan hanya bergumam menanggapi gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yamanaka Ino.

"Boleh minta _e-mail _atau nomor ponselmu?" Sasuke tak mengubah ekspresinya, bahkan sampai jam pulang pun gadis itu tak jengah. Salahkan Naruto yang belum juga keluar dan memintanya menunggu.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Eh, tapi—" perkataan sang gadis terhenti saat seseorang menarik tangannya. Mengerjapkan mata, Ino menatap sosok pirang yang mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Sasuke tidak suka diganggu lho," Naruto melebarkan senyumnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Sedang Sasuke tak bereaksi, menatap heran pada Ino yang pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ayo pulang, Teme." Dan Sasuke tak sempat mengelak saat Naruto menarik tangannya menuju tempat parkir.

.

Tak banyak orang yang sering meluangkan waktu hanya untuknya, bahkan keluarganya. Hanya Itachi yang sering menunda waktu istirahat untuk sekedar mengajak Sasuke berbicara dan mengobrol.

Tak banyak, sebelum Naruto datang dan mencurahkan segala perhatian yang dimiliki pemuda pirang itu. Tak ada kata romantis yang terlontar darinya ataupun Naruto, alih-alih mengucapkan selamat pagi Sasuke lebih suka menjambak rambut Naruto saat Naruto menginap di rumahnya untuk membangunkan. Tapi inilah mereka, meski tak jarang Naruto menampakkan raut panik yang kentara di wajahnya saat Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi yang tak biasa.

.

Naruto segera membaringkan tubuh Sasuke yang basah kuyup sambil menggumamkan hal tidak jelas yang tak dapat Sasuke dengar karena kepalanya terasa berat. Ternyata naik angkutan umum bukan ide yang bagus. Berjalan dari halte bus yang lumayan jauh dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur memang menyenangkan, mengingat bahwa sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya terakhir kali Sasuke dapat memainkan air hujan dengan kakinya. Tapi jika tahu efeknya akan seperti ini, Naruto pasti dengan tegas akan menentang Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang di bawah hujan menuju ke rumahnya.

Tidak lucu sekali gejala demam menyerang hanya karena air hujan. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dengan tubuh menggigil, tak peduli saat Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya dan mengganti dengan pakaian kering.

Matanya terbuka sempurna merasakan kain hangat yang menempel di dahinya.

"Kalau begini siapa yang bodoh, eh?"

Sasuke memfokuskan pandangan menatap Naruto yang menyelimutinya, terlihat jelas raut cemas terpeta di wajah itu. Sasuke mendengus, bahkan Naruto mengabaikan dirinya sendiri yang masih basah kuyup.

"Ganti bajumu, Bodoh."

Tak sampai beberapa menit, Sasuke terlelap saat Naruto yang telah mengganti pakaian menyelubungi dirinya dengan kehangatan. Sasuke memang tak begitu suka kontak fisik, tapi dia tak menyangkal bahwa kehangatan yang ditawarkan Naruto tak pernah dapat ditolaknya.

.

Ragu tak lagi terasa. Keinginan untuk tak ambil bagian melanglang buana. Meski tak pernah terpikir sekalipun bahwa dia bisa mencinta, harap melantun bersama doa dari hatinya. Biarkan mereka bersama untuk seterusnya.

Manifestasi tentang hidup memang selalu menimbulkan tanya. Naruto sebiru langit dan lautan, sementara Sasuke segelap malam dalam bayang kelam. Terlalu banyak perbedaan, persamaan yang menyatukan adalah mereka saling membutuhkan. Menjejaki langkah yang seirama, teka-teki kan terpecahkan.

Sepi menguap pergi bersama keping mozaik yang membawa pergi sunyi yang mendominasi. Kesalahpahaman tak jarang menghampiri, tapi dua lebih baik dari satu hati.

Biarkan Sasuke memangkas habis kontradiksi dalam diri, menyambut tangan hangat yang selalu terulur untuknya. Karena di sanalah tempatnya. Fragmen yang saling melengkapi, menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan hari, menjadi tempatnya mengistirahatkan diri. Tak perlu kata cinta yang muluk untuk membuktikan bahwa ia peduli. Figur yang terpatri dan bulatan perak berkilauan yang melingkar di jari adalah bukti afeksi.

Tak ada celah untuk provokasi di sanubari, kan ia langkahkan kaki tanpa tanpa gundah mengikuti. Karena dia tahu sosok pirang itu tak akan pernah pergi.

Karena Sasuke… tahu seperti apa mencintai.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>Dan inilah yang tercipta dari author labil seperti saya.<p>

Niat ingin membuat 'Second Day' lanjutan dari 'First Day' yang dibuat oleh Muth, tapi saya pikir jika dibuat series akan menjadi sangat panjang. Dan saya memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa scene—yang menurut saya—sangat indah. Yah, pandangan orang kan berbeda.

Oh ya, bagi yang belum tahu, ini dibuat berdasarkan RP saya dengan Muth, meski ada yang saya tambah dan ubah sedikit, untuk lebih jelas coba baca dulu yang 'First Day' di profilnya Muth.

Mengerti 'kan apa yang disampaikan di atas? Tidak? Ya sudah, saya pulang kampung saja setelah minta pesangon. LOL.

Dan karena sedang ingat, saya mau berterimakasih pada keluarga virtual saya tercinta, untuk istri, anak-anak, cucu, adik, keponakan, menantu, mer—#terussaja, ehem, dan teman-teman author untuk obrolannya yang menyenangkan selama ini. Kalianlah alasan saya masih bertahan dan menulis di sini. *usap air mata* #lebay

Kesalahan pengetikan huruf dan tanda baca adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan jadi silahkan diingatkan. Kritik, saran dan segala macamnya diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.


End file.
